Tot Lot
by AliceFan x3
Summary: Ever wonder what Twilight, Newmoon and Eclipse would be like if I happened when all the Charactors were in preschool? Well here you go! All-human! I swear the story is alot better the the summary!


untitled

BPOV.

"Mommy why do Is got to go to this new school?" I looked up at my mother, my 3 year-old eyes curious.

"Because you're old school is back in Phoenix." Renee looked down at me and took my hand leading me across the parking lot to the preschool. Satisfied with her answer I gripped tightly to her hand and my dolly, trying to keep up with my moms fast pace. When we got inside the building there were about 20 kids sitting in a circle. A tall lady with brown hair came over and crouched down to my size.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Mrs. Hart. What's your name?" Shyly I grabbed my moms pant leg and hid my face in her leg.

"Go on honey don't be shy." Mrs. Hart extended her hand, slowly looking up at my mother I took her hand, letting go of my mommy's leg.

"Isabewa Mawie Swan." I squeaked.

"Well hello Miss. Isabella, would you like to join me and the other kids at the circle." She motioned to the group of kids anxiously jabbering away. I looked up at my mom and she nodded for me to go. So I nodded and hugged my mommy good bye, still clutching my small doll. I walked over to the other kids with Miss. Hart.

"Class we have a new friend joining us today, her name is Isabella," Then she turned to me, "Would you like to tell us about yourself sweetie?" I shook my head no. "Alrighty," she turned back to the class, "Now I want you all to be especially nice to Isabella remember how scary your first day was?"

"Yes Miss. Hart." They answer in unison.

"Good now Bella why don't you take a seat next to Mikey, Mikey please raise your hand." A blonde boy eagerly raised his hand. Slowly I walked over and sat Indian-style.

"Hi I'm Mikey! You must be Isabewa." His green eyes were filled with excitement.

"Call me Bewa." I said quietly.

"Okay I like your piggytails." He said motioning to my wavy brunette hair that my mommy put into two low-braided pigtails with bows on the ends that morning.

"Thanks…" Not wanting to talk anymore I looked over to what the teacher was talking about. That's when I saw a bronze-haired boy, putting the cloud up on the weatherboard.

At snacktime I sat at a table with Mikey, Jessaca, Lauwen, Benny, Eric, Angewa, Jakey and Tyler. They all talkeded about a new power ranger toy, and the new Barbie playset. I looked around uninterested, then I saw another table with only 5 people. The bronze hair boy, a tiny black-haired girl, a blonde boy, a blonde girl, and really big boy who looked like he could hurt a little girl like me. I saw the bronze haired boy looking at me, a curious spark in his green eyes. When he noticed I saw him he turned back. "Who are dey?" I nudged Jessaca. Her smile shifted into a frown for a minute.

"Those are the Awice, Rosaie, Jazzy, Emmy and Edward, they don't talks to us much."

"Oh," I looked back at the one with bronze-hair, he wasn't looking at me anymore.

I continued to eat my animal crackers in silence. Then Miss. Hart said it was recess and we could go outside. I got up from my chair and as I was walking past the bronze-haired boy's table, I slipped on some spilt juice, everyone at their table was laughing, and at the other tables too. I swiftly got to my feet and continue out the door outside.

At the school there was one swingset with two swings, The bronze-haired boy was on one swing and then I was on the other. He didn't look as happy as he did at snack, actually that was an understatement, he look more the furious, he had his hands gripped around the chains of the swing his hands were white you could see his tendons, I played on the swing for the whole recess and so didn't he, the on reason I stayed was because the swing is the most likely part of the playground were I wouldn't trip or fall.

There was nothing out of the ordinary during class except for the fact that the boy who Jess told me was Edward was constantly glaring at me, that upset me how could someone I just met be so mad at me.

When my mom picked me up I showed her my Macaroni picture of an umbrella and then we went home and stuck it to the fridge.

The next day when I got to school Edward approached me. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I gotted a shot before school and it really hurt, and then you was swinging on my favorite swing."

"Oh, It's okay." I replied with a smile making him smile.

Want to come play with me and my family, were playing kickball?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sure!" I smiled.

During kickball Edward and I were on Jazzy's team, and then Rosaie, Emmy and Awice were no the other team. I pitched the ball to Emmy the he kicked it to the other side of the playground. But then Edward came back with it in his hands. He caught it. Jazzy who was at second base filled me in.

"Emmy kicks the hardest, but Edward wuns the fastest."

We continued the game and my team was batting, that's when they came.

"Lauwent, James and Vicoria," Awice started. "You guys can'ts pway we have too many peoples."

That's when James saw me his mischievous eyes filled with intense determination. "Who's that giwl?"

Edward stepped in front of me. "Bewa, my fwiend." Edwards shoulder became rigid and his stance defensive.

"Oh well do you wants ta pway somfing with us?" Laurent tried to make peace.

"Not with him, common Bewa," Edward Awice and Emmy came over and walked away with me while Rosalie and Jazzy stayed with Lauwent. James gave me one last glance then ran away with Vicoria. Once we were on the other side of the playground Edward spoke. "Ugh James is gunna go afta Bewa like he went afta Jessca last week, that's not good!"

"We gots to hide her!" Emmy said smacking his fist into his hand.

"Good idea Emmy me and Bewa will hide whiles you guys take care of him."

"No Edward that won't work! He seed you get defensive! I go wif Awice and Jazzy and you and Emmy go afta him."

"That would work Edward." Awice agreed.

"Okay fine!" You could tell he didn't like this idea very much but he gave in anyway.

We broke away into our two groups. Alice Jazz and I all went to the big tower and hid in one of the crawling tubes. Eventually I got bored and we went down the slide. That's when James saw me. He ran over and grabbed my hand and pulled me away into the school without my protectors noticing.

"Hello Bewa, did you fink your protectors would lose you so easiwy? Then he jumped at me. I dodged as best I could but his fingers still hit my hand giving me a big cut on my right hand, It was bleeding. Being the squeamish person that I am I looked at the blood then immediately blacked out.

When I awoke I could feel a stinging sensation in my hand. "Ah it hurts!" I screamed tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Its Otay Bewa, your gunna be fine." Edward was holding my other hand comforting me; I was slaying on the ground.

"There Bella, that antiseptic should make sure there's no infection, now lets bring you over here for a little while until your Mommy and Daddy come."

"Okay" I sniffled as she scooped me up into her arms. I went home early that day due to my fainting. My Daddy came home from work early to pick me up since my mom was at work in Port Angeles.

The next day I came to school only to find that James wasn't there. "Edward!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Bewa! How's your hand?" He asked returning my hug.

"Its okay I guess, Look I gots a power ranger Band-Aid!" I showed him my band-aid that had the pink power anger all over it.

"Awesome!"

"Where's James?" I asked shuddering at the name.

"He got kicked out you were the 4th person he hurted."

My mouth formed a small 'o' and my eyes were wide. Then I was happy. "So he isn't coming back?" I asked.

"Nope!" Edward smiled. "Wanna sit with me at circle?"

"Okay!"


End file.
